The Man Living in Our House
Details *'Title:' 우리집에 사는 남자 / Urijipe Saneun Namja *'Also known as:' Man Living at My House / Sweet Stranger and Me / Sweet Stranger *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, drama *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-24 to 2016-Dec-13 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Man Living in Our House OST Synopsis "I want to marry my dad!" A thirty-year-old woman suddenly has a new father who is three years younger than her. She first doesn't trust him much, but as time passes by, she accepts him as a family. This new father is always on her side. He loves her unconditionally. What would happen to them? The whole story is about love in the end. Love wins everything. --''KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Soo Ae as Hong Na Ri (30) **Park So Eun (박소은) as teen Na Ri *Kim Young Kwang as Go Nan Gil (27) **Go Woo Rim as younger Nan Gil **Seo Dong Hyun as teen Nan Gil *Lee Soo Hyuk as Kwon Duk Bong (30) *Jo Bo Ah as Do Yeo Joo (26) *Kim Ji Hoon as Jo Dong Jin (32) ;Na Ri's family *Kim Mi Sook as Shin Jung Im (56, Na Ri's mother) *Kim Ha Kyun as Shin Jung Nam (59, Na Ri's uncle) *No Young Kook as Hong Sung Kyu (59, Na Ri's father) ;Hong Dumpling *Ji Yoon Ho as Lee Yong Kyu (early 20s, clerk) *Lee Kang Min as Park Joon (20-30, clerk) *Jung Ji Hwan as Kang Han Yi (mid to late 20s, clerk) ;Green Land *Shin Se Hwi as Kwon Duk Shim (19, Duk Bong's half-sister) *Choi Jong Won as Chairman Kwon (70s, Duk Bong's father) *Lee Kyung Shim as Hwa Yun (late 40s, Duk Shim's mother) *Jung Kyung Soon as Kwon Soon Rye (late 50s) ;Dada Finance *Park Sang Myun as Bae Byung Woo (48, representative of Dada Finance) *Woo Do Hwan as Kim Wan Shik (late 20s, Byung Woo's subordinate) ;Air-Hostesses *Wang Bit Na as Yoo Shi Eun (early 30s, Na Ri's senior) *Kim Jae In as Yun Mi (mid 20s, Na Ri's junior) *Ahn Yoo Jung (안유정) as Sun Kyung (mid 20s, Na Ri's junior) ;Others *Jun Se Hyun as Kim Ran Sook (30s, ex air-hostess) *Jang Do Yun (장도연) as flight passenger (ep 1, ep 8) *In Gyo Jin as doctor (ep 1-2) *Hong Suk Chun as health-trainer (ep 2, ep 5) *Nam Jung Hee as Seulgi Market's owner (ep 2, ep 5) *Kim Young Ok as Grandma Oh Rye (ep 7) *Hana Production Credits *'Production Company:' Contents K *'Chief Producer:' Lee Gun Joon *'Director:' Kim Jung Min *'Assistant Director:' Kim Min Tae *'Original writing:' Yoo Hyun Sook (유현숙) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Jung (김은정) Notes *This drama is based on the 2015 webtoon "The Man Living in Our House" (우리집에 사는 남자) by Yoo Hyun Sook. *Actors Yoo Seung Ho, Yoon Shi Yoon were initially offered the lead role but later got replaced by Kim Young Kwang. Episode Ratings See The Man Living in Our House/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS